


Love is a Great Distraction

by CupcakeTerminal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Stiles, Angie wrote porn!, Bottom!Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Written before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, they already overcame PTSD, what was one more acronym?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Great Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fluffy porn about Stiles and Derek dealing with Stiles’ ADHD during sex, because I have seen too few stories that mention it fully. ADHD doesn’t ever really go away, and sex isn’t an exception. It may be a series? I don't know yet.

Just because Stiles was now enjoying hot werewolf sex, didn’t mean his ADHD had vanished. It affected every intimate part of his life. The first few months, sex was distracting enough that it hadn’t flared up. It wasn’t that Derek was bad at sex (God, let it NEVER be said that he is bad at sex), or that Stiles was in any way bored or used to sex (uh, no), but his brain was having a harder time shutting off. Now, when he was thinking, “More, there, faster,” he was also solving his Calculus homework, which would be great, if he didn’t feel like he was cheating on Derek with…math. (Sure, math was always hard for him, but a relationship could never last. Math was far too complicated.)

This led Stiles to where he currently was, Derek’s bedroom, trying to figure out the words for what he was feeling and the jumps his mind made. Derek had noticed something was wrong, so he was just sitting and giving Stiles the “look”. The frowning, “we need to talk” look. Most of the time, Stiles didn’t mind that look. It just meant Derek had to go over plans or ideas for the pack with him, and it showed that he was both trusted and that his opinions mattered. The first time Derek had glanced at him before making a decision, he remembered feeling like they’d finally gotten somewhere. They weren’t romantically involved yet, barely tentative friends, but it was in that moment their first trust was communicated. That look meant everything to him, but tonight, it doomed him to an awkward conversation he wished he didn’t need to have. He felt stupid having to tell his boyfriend that he couldn’t concentrate during sex.

Stiles was going to have to ignore his pride though, if not for his own comfort, then for Derek’s. Before they started dating, he had made Stiles agree to never hide things that were making him uncomfortable, especially sex things. He was terrified about “corrupting him”. Stiles still remembers holding Derek as he shook and whispered about a fire and a woman named Kate. Derek had told him about being terrified of sex, feeling too open and vulnerable during it, like he was that naive kid all over again. They’d waited months before they started really touching each other, going slow and tentative. Hey, they already overcame PTSD, what was one more acronym?

“Alright,” Stiles said with a nod, getting up to start pacing. He spoke quickly, but firmly, avoiding eye contact. “I have ADHD. You knew that when we started this,” he waved hand between them to leave no doubt what he was referring to, “and that hasn’t stopped. It’s not that I’m bored, it’s just I get distracted. Sex is great, and it feels amazing, but when you do the same thing nearly every night, even great things, well, ADHD kicks in. I don’t want less sex, because, hello, teenage boy,” here an awkward giggle bubbled out of him, “but we might have to maybe do something. So, uh, let’s talk?” Stiles sat down on the couch next to Derek with a large thump, his face flushed.

Derek just nodded, “After you started mumbling formulas last time, I put a few pieces together,” causing Stiles to shoot a frown at him while wrinkling his nose. “If you’re willing, I have a few ideas.” he said with the grin that always made Stiles start to get hard.

It was a grin that practically screamed of bad intentions and reminded Stiles of every orgasm that had been ripped from him while Derek had been smiling like that. It was a smile reserved for Stiles and very dirty intentions.

Derek stood up and slowly walked over to where Stiles sat, “Do you trust me?”

Stiles snorted, “You don’t have to ask that.”

Derek leaned down and looked him straight in the eyes with that smile still on his face, “Do you trust me Stiles?”

He leaned forward and nibbled lightly at Stiles ear, causing him to swallow loudly, “You know I do.”

“Good. Then, we’re going to start simple. Get undressed and climb up on the bed.”

That he could do. He undressed in a rush and leapt up. Derek’s bed had quickly become one of Stiles favorite places. It was the only thing that always moved from one hideout to the next. He had no idea how they lifted it, but, hey, that’s werewolves for you. It was large, soft, and covered in ridiculously luxurious sheets. The bed was Derek’s one splurge. He’d rationalized it to Stiles once, by saying that he needed his sleep to better lead the pack. Stiles saw through that bullshit, but, contrary to popular belief, knew when to shut up.

He snuggled down into it, already half hard and unable to hold back his grin when he realized that Derek had waited to strip until Stiles was done. Stiles loved to watch him. He would twist and stretch in just the right way every time. Derek stripped his shirt, and shimmied (ass shake and all) out of his pants. He stepped out of his boxers, moving closer to the bed. Derek always left his socks for last, because he knew watching him bend in half, completely naked, to pull them off caused Stiles to lick his lips. His muscled body on full display like that with his cock just starting to harden was too delicious. He finally knelt on the bottom of the bed, making it creak. He pushed his way over Stiles body, stopping briefly to suck lightly at Stiles stomach. Stiles laughed breathlessly and felt his toes curl. He reached out and curled his fingers into Derek’s hair, smiling down at him. Their eyes met and, yeah, that was what Stiles liked the best. There was warmth and laughter in Derek’s eyes, enough to make Stiles heart feel tight. He never wanted a day to go by where he didn’t get to see that light. 

He loved to see it change too. To watch it become darker and just a little more feral. To know Derek’s eyes grew hungry and needy for something only Stiles could supply. He felt Derek slide all along his body as he moved the last foot, so they could see eye to eye. “Stiles, here’s the rule.”

“Rule?”

“Yeah, rule. You’re not allowed to move your hands.” Derek said, twisting Stiles hands, so his palms faced the headboard, fingers curled over the edge. “If you do, I get to punish you. Deal?” He spoke directly into his ear for the last part, making Stiles shiver.

“Mmmm, deal,” with an amused smile. He was willing to see where this would go.

Derek smiled and said, “Good,” before leaning in to kiss him.

He knew exactly how Stiles liked to be kissed. He started with light, teasing pecks, waiting until he got moans, before licking his way into Stiles mouth. Stiles bit lightly at Derek’s lower lip, and they were both starting to move their hips. He felt Derek’s cock slide along his own and gasped. He shivered again as he moved his legs so Derek could slip between them. They were just starting to move against each other, when Derek pulled abruptly away.

He was panting heavily, and his pupils were blown, but he managed to say, “Hands, Stiles.”

“Huh?” Stiles looked at him, then at where he had wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. His fingers were curled into his hair, and he hadn’t even noticed. He pulled them back quickly, and clutched at the headboard again. Derek smiled and nosed at his neck, while Stiles swallowed nervously, “Are you going to punish me?”

“That was your warning.” Derek said into the skin under Stiles ear, before biting it. Stiles whimpered and threw his head to the side, to give Derek more room.

Derek moved back though, and down to his chest. He swept down, and flicked his tongue quickly over a nipple. Stiles moaned and wrapped his hands more securely around the wood. Derek smiled, before shifting lower. Stiles was disappointed until he realized where Derek was headed. Derek skirted his mouth lightly over Stiles’ stomach and moved his hands to either thigh to help spread them. 

When he was ready, he glanced up, and, again, their eyes met. Silently, permission was asked and given. This was something they did every time for Derek’s benefit. He needed this confirmation, and Stiles was happy to give it. They always had this tender moment no matter how frenzied they were. They would reconnect with themselves and each other, before diving back into the heat and losing rationality again. It bothered Stiles that he couldn’t cup Derek’s cheek like he normally did. It must have occurred to Derek too, because his eyes flashed to Stiles’ hands before lowering back down to his dick. Then, oh God, he licked his lips, and swallowed him.

Stiles arched into the touch and let out a noise that sounded like a deep, relieved sigh mixed with a startled yelp. He almost laughed when one of Derek’s arms pinned his hips down, and the other caught his knees with a practiced motion. He couldn’t control the way his knees shot up, and, the first time, he’d smashed them into Derek’s nose. It had been an instant mood killer, and Stiles had been mortified. He had to force himself not to wrap his hands into Derek’s hair, because, God, he wanted to. He wanted to hold him down and force that mouth to stay on him forever. Stay sucking, licking, swallowing around him until Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. Instead, he concentrated on holding his hands in place, until his knuckles were sore and aching. As Derek moved his mouth off to lick, solid and hot, up his dick, he clenched them and groaned. Derek gave Stiles a pleased smirk, before swallowing him again.

He was just starting to feel that electric tingle, when Derek took his mouth off with a last suck to the head, and a mumbled, “Not yet.” He fumbled, found a pillow for Stiles’ hips, and grabbed for lube they kept in a side table. It was all Stiles could do to just breathe, eyes shut tight, as his whole body trembled. Derek took the moment to just look at him. This was Derek’s favorite part. Playing with Stiles until he was almost ready to burst and, then, just enjoying the view. He was beautiful, hard and wanting. Derek leaned forward for a quick kiss, before opening the lube.

“This okay?” he said, voice hoarse, as he spread some over his hand, rubbing it warm. Stiles blinked his eyes open and smiled.

“More than,” he said with a shaky laugh.

Derek smiled as he moved his attention back down. He slid his hand lightly over Stiles' dick, causing his legs to tighten around where Derek was kneeling between them, before sliding his fingers down to play with his hole. Stiles squirmed and tried to move his hips downward as Derek’s fingers teased. They skirted around the edge, wetting it, but not entering.

“Derek,” Stiles was a little surprised by how needy and breathless he sounded, “please.”

Stiles looked down at him seeing Derek’s eyes shift for just a second, before he felt two fingers slide in. He gasped a little at the stretch, letting out a high pitched moan when Derek rubbed against his prostrate. Stiles can never talk when he’s being fucked. He gets too overwhelmed, so he lets his body speak for him, stretching, gasping, and clutching.

When his body began to rock into Derek, a third entered. Derek’s finger’s stretched and wiggled as Stiles’ clenched on the headboard. His arms were starting to ache, but he forced his mind to think of the pleasure he was feeling, not the burn. Finally, Derek pulled his fingers out. He shifted on his knees, with his hands under Stiles’ thighs.

“Ready?”

“Always” Stiles said with a nod. Derek squeezed out more lube and stroked it over himself quickly. Stiles felt his dick twitch when Derek’s eyes fluttered closed and his teeth came out to bite his bottom lip. He forced his hands to remain where they were yet again. He just wanted to touch. It was bridging on torture to have Derek right there and not be able to reach out. He settled for wrapping his legs tightly around Derek when he settled over Stiles.

When Derek slowly guided his way in, his eyes stayed fixed on where they were joined, as Stiles own eyes rolled back. His back arched as Derek made entered, inch by inch.

“Ah, ah.”

“I got you.” Derek whispered with his voice obviously strained. Stiles dug his nails into the hardwood, and just let out a strain of incomprehensible noises.

When Derek buried himself fully, Stiles let out a whine. He felt lips kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, as he adjusted. He couldn’t help the chuckled whimper that bubbled up. Derek always did this. It was his way of checking if he was alright and, Stiles suspected, apologizing. It didn’t matter how often they had sex, this was another one of their constants- the kiss shower.

After a moment’s hesitation and what felt like a hundred kisses, Derek finally began to move. He pulled slowly out, before slamming back in. Stiles threw his head back with a cry. Not every thrust hit his prostrate, but they did all add to the tight, needy feeling in his lower stomach. He lost himself in the simple feeling of want and more, listening for the strangled noises that pushed their way out of Derek’s throat. Stiles loved those noises, because, unlike Stiles’ who was a constant stream of sounds during sex, Derek’s voice was rare, precious, and ridiculously hot.

They knew the right rhythm, and they fell into it easily. Their breaths mingled, and lips occasionally touched. Stiles caught his hands about to touch Derek twice, before he snapped them back up. Slowly, the pace started to increase. It grew frantic and erratic, and their thrusts grew harder, as they both chased after that burst of pleasure. 

“Der…Der” He groaned.

“Me too.” Derek, all but growled, “Go ahead, love.”

Derek only ever used pet-names during sex when he was close. Now, affectionate terms were a guaranteed way to make Stiles come. With a noise that sounded almost pained exploding from his throat, Stiles felt that gnawing feeling overtake him. He shook, feeling his back arch, and his thighs flex. His hands finally fell off from over his head and wrapped tightly in the sheets. Stiles felt Derek shudder and come inside of him. His body shook, before it collapsed on top of Stiles’ own. 

They both just lay their panting and chasing the dots in their vision, until their brains started, sluggishly, to function again.

“So, that was something.” Stiles said, wincing slightly as he rolled his shoulders.

Derek laughed lightly and pushed his head up to kiss each shoulder, before massaging them.

Sex was always intense, but there was something about not holding onto Derek that unnerved him. He never realized how much he unconsciously touched Derek until he wasn’t allowed to. He loved to run his hands down those cheeks and feel the stubble. He loved stroking the hair under his palms, and the tightness of Derek’s ass clenching under his fingers. 

“So I would consider that a success then.” Derek said, lips barely above Stiles’ skin, “at least, I didn’t hear you whispering formulas.”

Stiles jerked back, wincing slightly as his shoulders protested, “You’re right!” Just keeping his hands up had been enough of a distraction that he hadn’t had the time to think about other things, “Well done, you.” Stiles said, bending to kiss him.

They explored the sloppy wonder that is after-sex kisses, before Derek pulled away, looking frustrated. “Not quite. I didn’t realize it would hurt you as much. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Stiles just grinned at him, “You’re adorable." Derek glared lightly at this, "I’ll be fine. We won’t do it every time, and we’ll figure out a way to keep it from hurting. Derek, I don’t think you realize just how much it means to know you'll try,” he said, reaching to hold Derek's face in between his hands, “That SOMETHING worked. I thought I was broken. I thought there was something wrong with me.” Stiles eyes were wide and honest. For the first time, Derek realized how much this had scared him. 

He dropped a quick kiss on Stiles' lips before looking him straight in the eye, a fond smile on his face. His hands stroked Stiles’ hair as he said, “We're both a little broken, but that's why this works. We heal each other.” Stiles was sniffling now, but Derek knew better then to call him on it. He just leaned down and whispered, “I love you, ADHD and all.”

Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s shoulder, “We’ll have to talk about what this means. What we’re comfortable with, you know, punishment stuff and everything, but that’s for tomorrow, okay?”

Derek just kissed his temple and lifted his arm so Stiles could curl up into his side.

Stiles fell asleep with the touch of Derek’s hand still on his head and their bodies entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://cupcaketerminal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
